Alice lied to me
by Lonely Little Creeper
Summary: Alice's daughter, Celine, falls down the rabbit hole. She expects a magical land of love, care, and mystery, only to find torture, death, and no way out. Can she ever escape this world of horror, to go back home, to her mother's arms?
1. Prologue

Mother roughly yanked through my brunette hair. I grimaced, glancing at her through the mirror. "I'm not doing it, Mama." I said, playing with the lacy bottom of the dress my body was stuffed into. "I won't sing."

"You're singing, and that's final." Mother snapped, setting the brush down. I moved my eyes from her face to my own. I hated it. I had a ski slope nose, with slightly fuller lips. My almond eyes contrasted, the color of dirty water filling my iris. I bit my lip gently as she began to french braid my hair.

"Can you tell me that story, Mama? The one with the rabbit hole." I clarified, reaching for the pale pink lipstick I had received for my twelfth birthday. Mother gave a huffed sigh.

"You already know how it goes, Celine." Mother said. I played with my chipped nails.

"But I think it's magical. You fell down a rabbit hole!" I chirped, and she finished braiding. I stood up, looking over my light purple dress. Someone tapped their fingers on the door, and I snapped my head in that direction.

"Miss Alice? Is your daughter ready?" Mother nodded, as if they could see her.

"Just a minute." She said, and then kneeled, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me, Celine. Don't say a word to anyone about what happened to me as a child. Got that?" I nodded obediently.

"But, why not?" I asked, my face twisting into a puzzled one.

"They would think I'm crazy and you would never see Mama again." Mother said. I nodded again. She studied me for a moment, before wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." I said, and she kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Now get out there, and show them your best."


	2. My Performance and My Discovery

I scurried myself out of my dreary room. I didn't really want to sing, but after I did I'd look for that gosh-darn rabbit hole. Mama claims they filled it up, locking all the mystery inside. But I don't believe it. Not one word! Magic always has a way of showing itself to those who believe. Just like that boy, what was his name? Peter Pan! Every time you said you didn't believe in fairies, there was a fairy that died. But if you clapped your hands a bunch of times and chanted 'I do believe in fairies', it would revive one. So, maybe if I clapped my hands that silly rabbit would appear with his golden pocket watch and cry out that he was late!

I opened up the front door, peeking out to see who all came. I only recognized a few people, like Grandpa and Nana, or Joush, my cousin. I saw Joush wave at me with a wink, and gigglishly I waved back. I heard the speaker buzz on. "And here to perform, Alice's daughter, Celine!" I stepped out, feeling my face get really hot. I stood right by the red marker that was supposed to be there for me so I was front and center. I cleared my throat, waiting for the piano to be player by one of our neighbors.

When it did begin to play, I opened my mouth, and sang, "Over the Rainbow' by Judy Garland.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land I heard of once in a lullaby." I began, lacing my hand together behind my back. I was a bit nervous, but soon, I forgot about my audience. I was a singer, then, my own person; No one to tell me who I was, or where my thoughts could end. I loved it. It all ended too soon, though. The audience clapped, whistling, even. Timidly, I scurried off toward the back of the house. It was rather embarrassing for me.

I was about to go inside, but something caught my eye. I stopped walking after a moment, turning my body to face the small wooded area behind our house. Maybe by impulse, I started to walk. It was intriguing. _No time had passed when I woke up from the rabbit hole. _

No time, huh? Well I'll be the judge of that, I thought. I looked and looked, just on the outskirts of the woods. Mama always warned me about the woods. But after a few minutes of looking. I went to sit down on a mound of dirt. When I did, it cracked, and I fell sideways onto my face.

I brushed off my bottom, looking where it had cracked. Suspiciously, I tore it apart. My eyes widened at what I saw.

_The rabbit hole._


End file.
